Flare's Mutant Life
by unlit-match
Summary: A young teenager discovers he has mutant powers and uses them to get back at a school bully, but will his actions have concequences that will effect his life at home?


Kasey sprinted down the street. His red eyes filled with tears as his hands were on fire. He quickly glanced behind him to see how far the police were...Wait a minute. Before I can tell you that story, I have to tell this one....  
  
It all started when a boy named Kasey was in the park. He was 6 years old and he was playing in the sandbox with a 5 year old girl. They would play together a lot. She always used to say that he was cute and other flirty stuff. He wasn't really into that kind of stuff yet. One day when they were playing in the sandbox, he threw a toy truck at her face. Even though he was just playing, her dad shoved him away, and they never saw each other again. For the past week, he was miserable without her. She was his only friend, and he couldn't see her again.  
  
It'd been over 2 weeks since Kasey had seen the girl. He was going to crack if he didn't see her for one more day. He went to the park the next day hoping that she would be there. She was. Kasey was so happy to see her across the park, he ran up to her and wanted to say "Hi" or "Do you remember me?", hoping she would. Then her dad stepped in front of him and pushed him aside. Kasey was angry. More angry then he'd ever been. He then clenched his fists tightly. There were a lot of emotions he was feeling all at once. Hate, anger, sadness, pain, he could feel them all. Then he looked over and saw her dad smoking a cigarette. Kasey watched and he wished that it would blow up in his face. Then, it did. Her dad jumped up and started rolling around in the sand trying to put out the fire. He wished the fire would grow, and it did. It was almost like he could control it.  
  
It was then that Kasey's parents realized what was going on. They took him home and started talking in the other room. Kasey could hear some parts of what they were saying. "Mutant" this and "He's dangerous!" that. Something about "He can't stay with us!" he didn't really understand it. But he didn't have any more problems with fire on until high school.  
  
In high school, he went through a lot of changes. His eyes turned red, which wasn't really as shocking as you would think, and he liked to be near fire. So he bought a zippo. He was a freshmen, and he liked to have his lucky zippo around. It had flames on it, with the name "Flare" engraved on it. One day, the school jerk and senior, Laurence Drake, took his zippo and wouldn't give it back to him. Kasey tried to take it back, but he couldn't reach. Then Laurence lit the zippo. Kasey felt his anger rise. Trying not to get mad, Kasey said calmly. "Give it here, man." Laurence had his goons push him back. "What're you gonna do Rodriguez? Everyone knows you hate to fight" he sneered. "Just because I hate to fight, doesn't mean I don't know how to." He said as he cracked his knuckle. He watched Laurence flicking his zippo open and lighting it. Kasey wished that the fire would come back and burn him in the face. And to his surprise (not to ours...) it did. Laurence and his buddies ran down the halls and out of sight.  
  
"Uh, Mister Gyric, sir?" the man spoke nervously. "Yes, what is it?" Gyric was very annoyed that his production on sentinels was downsizing. "We just received a call from a young man named, Laurence Theoden Drake, and he says that another young man named Kasey Rodriguez is a mutant attacking his school." Gyric smiled evilly. "Find out his home address and send in the sentinels."  
  
Back at Kasey's house, things were normal. He didn't tell his parents about what had happened that day. Nothing could've gone wrong. The next day at school, everyone tried to keep their distance from him. They looked at him like he was going to kill them. It was a freaky day alright. After school, Kasey went home and thought he heard a type of jet going by. But he decided to ignore it. He continued to walk home flicking his zippo open and closed. Then when he turned the corner, he saw them. Giant robots that had missile launchers and machine guns were attacking his house! There were three of them. Kasey didn't know what to do, but his house was already half way destroyed. He couldn't find his parents anywhere. Then, when he realized what happened to them, something inside him clicked. And he flicked his zippo open and lighted it. It was almost like he knew what to do. He formed a fireball in his hand, and threw it at a robot. It exploded into pieces of scrap. He then used the fire like a flame thrower and melted the feet off another one. Soon, his hands were on fire. Kasey smirked at the last robot. He lifted the zippo, took aim, and blasted it's head off. When it was over, Kasey didn't know what to do. He couldn't stop the fire on his hands. He tried controlling it, and even wishing it. Nothing happened.  
  
Soon, police sirens were heard blazing down the street. Kasey sprinted down the street. His red eyes filled with tears as his hands were on fire. He quickly glanced behind him to see how far the police were. They were driving to his house with a fire truck. He tried to hide his hands, so they wouldn't see the fire. Silent tears trickled down his face as he left the scene to find a place he belonged... 


End file.
